


What's for dinner, Detective?

by ClaireScott



Series: 50 bottles of ketchup [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cooking, Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, Kitchen Debate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny shares old family secrets - a little bit after all.</p><p> </p><p>Written for 1 Million Words - Word of the day: dapple</p><p>And yes, I've done it: It's a dapple-apple-double-drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's for dinner, Detective?

**Author's Note:**

> As in July I'm still a non-native English speaker. Corrections and other input are very welcome! Thanks a lot for reading!

"After eating noodles with ketchup for at least four days for breakfast, lunch AND dinner and no end in sight I decided to come up with a dessert. A dessert, done by magic, lovingly prepared."

"Beg you pardon?"

"It's a very old Williams family rule. If you are forced to eat noodles with ketchup for months over months just because your lord and master wanted to save $20 by buying 50 bottles of ketchup at once - just ensure that there is a really, really good dessert that recoups you for the fucking main dish. Got me?"

"Sure. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect. Because I'm going to eat now the spectacularly one and only Williams family dessert my grandmother fabricated first in 1849."

"Your grandmother? In 1849?"

"Yes. As I said: It's magical."

"I hate it when you do this, Danno."

"That's why I'm doing it, hon."

"So, what is that?"

"It's called dapple-apple crumble and I will tell you no more details. It's Hobson's choice. Take it or leave it, babe."

"Danno, are you going to be peeved if I ask you for a little bit of ketchup in addition to your dapple-apple crumble?"

"I hate you. I hate you so much."


End file.
